Useless
by d'Rythem24
Summary: "Apa jika kita merasa kalah... itu artinya kita boleh menangis?" / Kouki sadar dirinya terlalu cepat menilai seorang Akashi.


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Useless by d'Rythem24**

* * *

**A/N**: _Baiklah. Ini dia fanfik singkat punyaku yang kemudian dibuat Comic Strip-nya oleh Kuro Kitsune-san ^^_  
_Berikut linknya_: ** post / 80470019523 / akafuri-so-finally-im-done-with-this-comic**  
_Comic dan juga fanfik ini tapi lumayan berbeda kok. Maksudku, karena Kuro-san sendiri sedikit mengubah isi ceritanya._  
_Well, plis... enjoy this fanfict._

**Warning**: Typo, Misstypo, Crack pair and maybe, out of character from Akashi.

* * *

Langkahnya terasa begitu ringan menapaki tumpukan salju yang masih saja berjatuhan dari ujung gelapnya malam. Senyum di bibirnya kian merekah, hembusan nafasnya berembun disertai sorakan-sorakan kecil yang acap kali ia luncurkan dari mulutnya.

"Seirin _fight_! Seirin _fight_!" Itulah kalimat yang sedari tadi dirinya tak mampu untuk berhenti ucapkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah hampir satu tahun dirinya bergabung dalam klub basket di Seirin, mengalami menang hingga kalah yang sampai membuatnya amat terpukul. Bahkan sempat merasa tak berguna, sebab ketika ia diturunkan ke pertandingan, ia hampir tak mampu melakukan apapun. Namun ia bersyukur, semua itu berakhir memuaskan.

Akhirnya, Furihata Kouki dan juga timnya mendapatkan kemenangan. Seirin menjadi pemenang dari kejuaraan _Winter Cup_ tahun ini. Mereka telah berhasil menjadi tim nomor satu di Jepang, menggeser posisi lawan main mereka, Rakuzan.

"Yay, kami menang!" Kali ini pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berteriak girang sembari meninju udara.

Furihata Kouki tak pernah menyangka, bahwa sebuah kemenangan ternyata bisa terasa semengagumkan ini.

Masih terus melangkah, pandangannya ia luruskan ke depan hanya untuk menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang memiliki postur dan tinggi badan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Mengenakan jaket putih, rambut kemerahannya dijatuhi tetes-tetes salju dingin dangan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Kemudian iris _heterochrome_-nya melirik keberadaan Kouki yang seketika membuat si punggung nomor 12 ini tersadar.

"A-A-Aka-Akashi!" Kouki menyahutkan nama si merah, sedangkan yang terpanggil menatapnya penuh heran.

Iris berbeda warna itu tajam menatapnya. Meskipun sudah menang dari lelaki tukang mengintimidasi ini, tetap saja ia merasakan gemetar pada kedua kakinya. Sedikit memekik begitu mengetahui langkah seorang Akashi Seijuurou (yang tak lain merupakan kapten tim yang baru saja tim basketnya kalahkan) kini terlihat berjalan mendekatinya. Kouki semakin merasa gugup, mata kucingnya terasa buram.

_Ya Tuhan, sebegini payahnya kah aku?_ Batin Kouki meringis.

"Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan yang Seijuurou ucapkan tepat setelah jarak mereka hanya tinggal berpuluh senti saja itu lantas membuat semua gugup dan takut Kouki lenyap.

"Eh?" alisnya mengernyit, telunjuknya digunakan untuk menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "...kau tidak ingat aku, Akashi Seijuurou-san?"

Akhirnya Seijuurou menggerakan pandangannya. Menilik penampilan pemuda yang terlihat begitu segan terhadapnya ini dari atas sampai ke bawah. Jaket putih yang dikenakannya, wajah gugupnya, surai cokelatnya dan tubuh yang sedikit gemetarannya. Semuanya tidak asing di mata Seijuurou.

"Oh, kau yang bernama Furihata Kouki itu? Salah satu pemain tidak berguna Seirin."

Sebuah gunting tajam terasa menusuk dadanya. Akashi memang benar-benar jahat.

"A-ah, kau mengingatku, ya," ujar Kouki lemah.

"Tentu saja. Kau saja bisa mengingatku, mengapa aku tidak?" Lagi. Kouki meringis, kali ini sambil memaksakan senyum. Yang tentu saja terlihat canggung.

"Err, aku—"

"Tim kalian...pernah kalah juga, bukan?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana rasanya ketika tim kalian dikalahkan oleh tim lain?"

Kouki sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris menakutkan seorang Akashi.

"Err, bagaimana ya? Y-ya-yang pasti sedih," jawab Kouki asal karena ia memang tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja, pandangan Akashi melunak padanya. Mata kucingnya mengerjap, terkejut.

"Apa jika kita merasa kalah... itu artinya kita boleh menangis?" Dan Kouki baru mengerti maksud dari semua pertanyaan _random_ Akashi. Tersenyum penuh pengertian, tangannya yang bergetar terangkat ragu untuk menepuk pundak kokoh Akashi di mana jaket timnya tersampir disana.

"Menangislah. Aku juga sudah sering menangis, kok." Kouki mengucap pelan. Tak ingin disangka mengejek apalagi menghina lelaki di hadapannya ini.

Seringaian lemah Akashi sunggingkan. Tubuhnya bergerak maju menubruk sosok yang tinggi badannya tiga sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu. Kepalanya ia tundukan dalam-dalam di bahu sang _Point Guard_ cadangan ini. Tepukan-tepukan lembut Kouki daratkan di atas punggungnya, mengimbangi isakan lemah yang mengiringi suasana dingin namun terjalin kian hangat saat ini.

Masih tersenyum, Kouki sadar dirinya terlalu cepat menilai seorang Akashi. Yang ia kira kuat, sedikit gila, menakutkan juga tak memiliki perasaan ini, rupanya hanyalah manusia biasa. Tak ubahnya seperti dirinya sendiri.

Dimana ia kalah, ia akan merasa sedih. Ingin menangis meluapkan sesal sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan apabila ia mengecap kurang puas akan hasil yang didapatkannya.

Tubuh itu ia rengkuh. Punggung lebar nan tegapnya diusap pelan. Furihata Kouki pun tak kalah menyesal.

Jika saja ia tahu bahwa sosok Akashi Seijuurou seperti ini sedari dulu, untuk apa Kouki harus merasa terintimidasi? Sepertinya apa yang Akashi katakan tentangnya ada benarnya. Kouki memang tidak berguna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.end.**


End file.
